


Ailurophile

by Pretzle05



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (It's For Characterization Purposes I Swear), Cats, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Guitar lessons, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potentially Sensitive Content, Reader Has a Fixed Physical Characteristic, Reader loves cats, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzle05/pseuds/Pretzle05
Summary: ailurophilenoun(plural ailurophiles)A person with ailurophilia; a cat-lover.





	1. Ailurophile

You never cared much for gossip or rumors. So, of course, when your classmates started talking about the dangerous new transfer student with a criminal record, you didn't so much as bat an eye. It was very likely the story was completely fabricated, and if there _was_ some grain of truth to it, there was no doubt it was exaggerated. You mean, come on. Drugs? Assault? Murder?  It was almost laughable. There was no way the principal would let someone like _that_ into Shujin Academy. And besides, the transfer student in question didn't seem like a half-bad guy, if a bit quiet. You felt kind of bad for him — even if _you_ didn't care about what your peers thought, he might, and it couldn't be easy to hear people constantly trashing you.

However, even if you didn't believe the rumors, you never really talked to the boy. It wasn't as if you were scared, Heavens no. You just weren't the most social and the opportunity to do so never presented itself. You would actually kind of like to get to know him (if only to prove your peers wrong), but you had no idea what to say to him. That is until you noticed something a little odd when you glanced in his direction during your homeroom class.

You were intensely bored. Like, ultra super _mega_ bored. Miss Kawakami was droning on and on about absolutely nothing, and it was mind-numbing. She didn't seem to be letting up any time soon, and there were only so many times one can stare at the clock before losing interest, so you let your eyes wander around the room, praying for something to ease your boredom.

 Your eyes eventually found their way to the notorious transfer student, who just so happened to sit directly in front of you. Having nothing better to do, you decided to observe him for a moment. He certainly didn't _look_ like a violent criminal. If anything, he was actually quite unobtrusive, especially with those dark-framed glasses that obstructed his eyes from view. He was a little on the tall side, but nothing distracting, and his hair seemed to be a little on the unkempt side. Even so, his midnight locks looked fluffy and soft — almost like down.

Your fingers twitched. What would it be like to touch it? To play with it and card your fingers through it? Would he ever let you? How would he even react to your asking? Would he be embarrassed, blushing and averting his eyes with an adorably nervous chuckle? Would he be irritated, crossing his arms and swatting your hand away with creased eyebrows and an inviting little pout? Or would he accept, giving you a small nod with soft eyes and a pleased smile? Would he hum contentedly as you pet his hair as though it were a small housepet? Would it feel as soft as it looked? Would he —?

You caught yourself before you could finish that thought, heat flooding your cheeks.  What were you thinking? You'd never even spoken to the guy before! You shook your head lightly to dispel your unwanted thoughts and snapped your eyes away from the boy, pointedly ignoring him.

Unfortunately, you quickly found yourself plummeting back into your all-consuming boredom, and your eyes drifted back to the mysterious transfer student. A little more creepy, bordering-on-stalkerish staring couldn't hurt, right? It wasn't like you were doing anything wrong. You were simply curious. Yeah! Just curious!

Your eyes roved around his back once more aimlessly. You know, now that you were really looking, you noticed that the sleeves of his uniform shirt looked a little tight around his biceps. Did he work out? He'd have to, wouldn't he? How else could he have obtained such nice-looking arms? And, oh, how nice-looking they _were._ Even being concealed by the long-sleeved uniform, they were a sight for sore eyes. You could only imagine how strong they were. Or how safe it would feel to be wrapped up in them, your back pressed up against his lithe upper body, his nose affectionately nuzzling into your neck, the feel of his warm breath fanning across your —

 You squeezed your eyes shut and lightly slapped both of your cheeks. _'No! Bad! Bad! No weird fantasizing about someone whose name you don't even know!'_ you mentally scolded yourself. You sighed deeply to yourself and laid your chin on your desk. _'This is how stalkers are born, Y/N,'_ you thought, only partially sarcastic.

Well, if your previous trains of thought were indicative of anything, there was no way you were going to be able to continue examining the boy in front of you without thinking about anything weird. You sighed through your nose and glanced up at the clock. How much longer was this damn class going to be anyways? Your heart sank when you saw that you still had a full half-an-hour left of this hell. Miss Kawakami seemed to be  _really_ invested in whatever gibberish she was going on about, so maybe,  _just maybe,_ if you were  _real_ discrete about it, you could get away with napping for the next thirty minutes.

Just as you were about to lay your head down and test your theory, a quick flash of black and white caught your attention from the corner of your eye. Intrigued, you followed the source of the movement with your gaze, stopping right inside of the alleged criminal's desk. You felt your brows furrow in confusion. There didn't appear to be anything inside his desk, just dark. What could that have been? You were positive that you had seen something move. Wait, there it was again! A little dot of white waving around languidly inside of his desk! You squinted to get a better look. Was that a tail? Why, if you didn't know any better, you'd that there was a cat in — no, wait, that was  _definitely_ a cat!!!

Instead of a standard reaction, like thinking,  _'What the hell does he have a cat at school for?'_ your mind instantly went blank.  _There was a **kitty** right  **in front of you!!!!**_ Your mind flooded with thoughts of  _'KITTY!!!'_ and  _'SWEET LITTLE FLOOF!!!',_ leaving zero room for anything else. If it were physically possible, you knew you would have had hearts in your eyes while looking at the adorable little fuzzball known as  _'a cat.'_

You bit down hard on your lip to prevent any cuteness-induced squeals and you clenched your fists on top of your desk. You  _needed_ to pet that cat. To scratch behind its fuzzy little ears and feel the vibrations the precious little living rumble pack made as it purred. Shyness be damned, you were going to  _pet that cat._

Your leg bounced up and down rapidly while you eagerly awaited the bell signaling the end of the day, and your freedom to pet the transfer student's cat. Oh Lord, it was so cute with its big blue eyes and bright yellow collar and AAHH!!!! You counted down the seconds on the clock. A little excessive for just a cat, you knew, but you just couldn't help it! It was so darn adorable! And you couldn't help that you were an animal lover!

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang, causing just about every student to rush out of the room as quickly as possible, completely disregarding Miss Kawakami yelling out their homework assignment. You bolted out of your chair and scurried the few steps over to the transfer student's desk faster than you could say 'Friskies.' You slammed both of your hands on his desk forcefully, causing him to jump and snap his eyes up to your determined expression.

"You!" you yelled, much more aggressive than necessary. The boy actually looked a little scared, and you would have felt bad about it had your mind not been operating in cat mode. "I know your secret!" you continued, maintaining the same level of volume.

The boy looked up at you with a mixture of confusion and shock, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in a surprised 'oh.'

You crossed your arms together and shifted your weight onto one leg as you said, "And I already know, so don't even try to deny it!" His slate eyes hardened, and his mouth set into a thin line. _'_ _Oh no, now he's upset! Too forceful! Too forceful!'_ "I-I-I'm not gonna tell anyone or a-anything, I swear!" you pledged, waving your hands in an attempt to convey that you had no ill intent. He relaxed a little, but you could tell he was still on edge. "I-it doesn't really concern me and I-I'm sure you have your reasons! B-but I just gotta know...!" you stuttered, lowering your volume as your confidence waned from his steely expression. You ducked your head bashfully and twiddled your thumbs, your face gradually warming. "...C-can I pet your cat?" you mumbled.

He blinked once. Twice. His face then crinkled up in an adorable little half-smile. He placed his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on his palm. "So  _that's_ what this is about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. You could only look away and nod. He let out a puff of air that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

 "S-so can I?" you asked again, looking up at him nervously.

His eyes widened a bit, as though he had forgotten your request. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." He stood up and grabbed his bag. "Maybe outside though?"

"O-oh! Of course!" you stammered, trying not to think about how cute he was when he smiled. You lowered your voice so that no one else could hear, as though you were discussing an illegal drug exchange, and said, "You probably don't want any teachers or anything finding out, huh?"

He smiled quietly and nodded. He slung his bag over his shoulder and proceeded to walk out of the room, motioning for you to follow with a jerk of his chin. You obediently scurried after him, having a bit of trouble keeping up with his long stride. The two of you eventually reached a secluded section of the courtyard with no people around, and he took his backpack off. You bit your lip to suppress your giddy grin as he unzipped the bag.  _He was gonna let you pet the kitty!!!!_

There was a beat, and then a furry little head popped up out of the bag, looking around with big, curious eyes. You covered your mouth with both of your hands to muffle your high-pitched squeal. "Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" you gushed, and immediately rushed over to latch your fingers behind the animal's ear in an affectionate scratch. The cat had the most human expressions, and if you didn't know any better, you'd say it almost looked offended. All aloofness melted away from the little fuzzball, however, as soon as your scratching migrated to a spot just underneath its chin. The cat leaned into your touch and purred loudly.

You glanced up at the boy in front of you with bright eyes and caught him leaning up against the wall with a soft smile playing on his lips as he observed you. You would have blushed at the charming expression, but you were too engrossed in petting the feline in front of you to care. "What's his name?" you asked, not ceasing your gentle stroking of the animal's soft fur, "It is a 'he', right?"

You could've sworn the meow that came from the furry little critter sounded almost appreciative. The dark-haired boy's smile grew wider, only serving to further accentuate his handsome features. "Yes. Yes, he is," he said, pushing himself off the wall and making his way over to join you. He looked up at you with an endearingly crooked smile. "His name's Morgana, and he's happy you could tell that he's a boy."

As if to confirm his claim, Morgana gave a loud meow, still nuzzling his face against your hand.

You let out a little giggle. "He's quite the affectionate one, isn't he?" you chuckled as Morgana continued to purr and rub his face against you.

The transfer student laughed softly. "I suppose you could say that," he mused, "But I think it's just that he likes you."

You beamed at him. "Really? That makes me very happy to hear! Animals are impeccable judges of character, after all," you stated matter-of-factly.

The boy tilted his head to the side, but his sly grin told you that he was more amused than curious. "Really now?" he commented with a playful lilt to his voice.

You crossed your arms and puffed out your chest confidently. "Oh, yes.  _Especially_ cats. If a cat doesn't think it has a good owner, it'll just leave. If cats like you, then you know you're doing pretty alright." You turned to better face him with a cheerful yet lopsided grin. "That's how I know the rumors about you can't possibly be true! I don't believe anyone who likes animals can possibly be a bad person through and through; especially if animals like them back!"

Your declaration must have taken him by surprise, as his eyes widened, and his eyebrows rose just a fraction of the way up his face. It only lasted for a second though, as his features soon settled into an appreciative smile. "Is that so? I'm glad you think that way. Most people at school try to avoid me." He didn't sound the least bit upset or perturbed as he said that — it was as if he was just stating a fact.

 "Y-yeah, I noticed..." you muttered, a little downcast. You quickly brightened again. "But hey! Not a whole lot of people talk to me either, so I totally get it! If you ask me, they're just intimidated by new things."

He raised one eyebrow, intrigued, and shot you a sideways grin. "That's an interesting way of looking at things. I think you just might be right."

You gave a self-assured nod. "I  _know_ I'm right!" Your face flushed, and you ducked your head bashfully. "But, uh, it's nice to know that someone agrees with me."

He just laughed, looking you up and down. It was probably the loudest sound you had yet to hear escape him, and you took no small amount of pride in the fact that you were able to make the quiet boy laugh so earnestly. He looked like he could use a good chuckle. You found his laughter to be infectious, as you swiftly followed suit with your own giggles. What is was exactly you were laughing about, you didn't quite know, but it sure felt good to laugh with him.

Once your laughter died down, you had an embarrassing realization. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I totally forgot to ask your name! I am  _such_ a dork!" You chuckled good-naturedly, even though your face was red with embarrassment. "So, uh, this might be a little late, but what's your name?"

He grinned. "Akira. Akira Kurusu. And you?"

"F/N M/N L/N!" you chirped happily, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Akria!"

"The pleasure's all mine, Y/N," he said suavely, making you blush darker.

You found yourself filled with a newfound confidence. Enough confidence to voice the idea that had just popped into your head, ridiculous as it may be. "Hey! How about we make a deal!" you exclaimed.

Akira cocked his head to the side inquisitively. "What kind of deal?"

"Since people around school don't really like me either, I can totally relate with what you're going through! Well, at least partially. Sooo, if you ever wanna vent or need some good old-fashioned advice about how to lie low at Shujin, you can come talk to me! And in exchange you'll let me play with your cat!" you proposed enthusiastically.

Akira gave you another smile and nodded. "Sounds good to me." His grin became mischievous. "Though I'm not quite sure how much someone with pink hair could teach me about  _'lying low.'_ _"_

You huffed but maintained a self-assured expression. "That's  _precisely_ why my abilities are so impressive! I mean, not just anybody can remain totally inconspicuous with such fabulous and brightly colored hair!"

"Well, I can't argue with that," he said, still grinning.

"So it's a deal!" you exclaimed, putting your hand out for him to shake.

He took it. "Deal."

"Yay! More Morgana time for me!" you giggled enthusiastically, "Well, here's my contact info." You took his phone and inputted your number into his contacts. "Oh crap! I've gotta get home! My mom'll be  _super_ worried if I don't head out soon! Thanks for letting me pet your cat!"

You scampered off, only to turn back around and shout, "Don't forget to text me whenever you wanna hang out! Bye Akira!" And with that, you were gone.

Unbeknownst to you, Akira was smiling to himself. "What an interesting girl," he said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Queen of Wands Confidant Rank One._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen of Wands - _Upright:_ Attractive and fun. Easily liked. Keen interest in magic and the supernatural. Independent. Goal-oriented and ambitious. Can create both harmony and havoc easily. Following your true passion. Kind, warm and passionate. Busy and active.
> 
>  _Reversed:_ Jealousy. Sabotage. Revenge.
> 
> Let's just pretend for a moment that the Persona 5 confidants aren't limited to the major arcana, shall we?  
> I hope you guys liked it! I'll probably make a part two for this and, if you guys would like me to, I might even make it a full-blown series about Akira maxing out the reader's confident! Please let me know what you guys think down in the comments!
> 
> (And yes, I know his canon name is Ren Amamiya but I like Akira Kurusu better).


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Akira, why don't you go meet with that Y/N girl today if you have nothing else to do? It might be worthwhile to hear what she has to say," Morgana said during breakfast the Sunday after Akira and Y/N's unconventional first meeting.

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, not unkindly, "I don't really take her for the stealthy type. Do you actually think she could help the Phantom Thieves?" A teasing smirk grew on his face. "Or do you just want me to see her because you liked all the attention she gave you?"

If Morgana wasn't a cat, Akira was sure he would have blushed. "What?! No! Th-that's not it at all!" Morgana objected vehemently.

Akira's grin grew wider as he took a sip of his coffee. "That sounds  _awfully_ defensive," he said with a teasing lilt in his voice, "Seems I've hit the nail on the head."

Morgana bristled. "That's not it, so shut it! I just thought it couldn't hurt to try! We need all the help we can get! A-and besides, it seemed like you two hit it off pretty well the other day, so I thought you might want to hang out with her some more! But I guess I was wrong..." he said, sounding a little disappointed.

"I never said I  _wasn't_ going to see her," Akira said, taking another drink of coffee, "She seems pretty interesting. I actually made plans to meet with her today. You must've been asleep when she called." The shit-eating grin never once left his face, a fact that Akira was delighted to know infuriated Morgana to no end.

The cat in question fumed. "Then why didn't you just say that from the start!? Why do you insist on antagonizing me?!"

Akira could think of quite a few reasons, actually, but decided to spare Morgana the details. He didn't want to be late, after all. He chuckled and shook his head, standing up and rubbing Morgana on the head, serving only to annoy the feline even further. "You just make it way too easy, Morgana," he summarized. He slung his bag over his shoulder and offered the opening to Morgana. "Come on, we should probably get going. She wanted to meet up at a park that's a bit of a ways away from here, so we should head out early."

Morgana begrudgingly made his way into the bag, muttering under his breath angrily. Akira stifled a snicker. It was  _way_ too much fun messing with Morgana.

Akira and Morgana made their way to Y/N's designated hang out spot, having to take at least six different subway lines to get there. It was practically on the outskirts of Tokyo, so much so that it didn't even seem like a part of the city at all. So far the only population of the area seemed to be viridian grasses and dusky willow trees.

Morgana poked his head out of the bag. "Where exactly is this park we're supposed to meet Y/N at? The entire  _area_ looks like one big park! What even  _is_ this place?" Morgana asked as they continued their search for Y/N.

Akira looked up at Morgana impassively. "It seems to be some sort of countryside."

"Well  _that_ much is obvious," Morgana griped, "I didn't even know Tokyo  _had_ a countryside."

"Neither did I," Akira agreed. He felt his eyebrows crease. "Do you think she lives out here? It's pretty far away from Shujin, isn't it?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe," Morgana answered, and if he were human Akira thought he probably would have shrugged. "Why don't you ask her once we find her? If we  _ever_ find her," he groaned, "How long have we been wandering around for, anyway? Are you sure this is the right place? Did she give you any details, like a landmark or something?"

Akira sidestepped to avoid tripping on a rock in the middle of the path and frowned.  _"Someone's_ being negative today," he said, "Yes, this is the place and she just told me that there's a giant willow tree and a pond where she'll be waiting."

Morgana groaned loudly. "Like  _that_ helps us. There are willow trees everywhere!

"Oh, be quiet," Akira said, massaging his temples, "Your whining is giving me a headache."

_"I'm_ giving  _you_ a headache?! I'll have you know that — Oh hey, there she is!" Morgana exclaimed once they turned a corner on the path, revealing an ice blue pond and a towering willow tree, its massive branches hanging low enough to kiss the water. Sure enough, sitting on the grass and leaning against the trunk of the tree was the familiar pink-haired girl.

Akira couldn't help the toothy grin that grew on his face. The girl had left quite the impression on him the other day, and she had captured his interest, to say the least. It was rare that he came across someone so frank and openly genuine about what they want. It made him wonder how he hadn't noticed the colorful American spitfire before, especially when she sat right behind him in class.  _'Maybe she really does know a thing or two about stealth,'_ he thought.

Before Akira reached her, however, he paused. She looked so........ peaceful. So content as she sat with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, staring dreamily off into space. He felt like he was intruding on something deeply personal, and it made him even more curious about the girl. Her current disposition completely contradicted the fiery impression she had given off before. She looked so calm and at peace that it almost felt like a sin when Akira finally walked up to her and grabbed her attention by lightly touching her shoulder.

Y/N practically jumped three feet in the air, whipping her head around violently and waving her arms in front of her in some sort of odd defensive position. Akira fought back a laugh at her theatrics, but he couldn't help the lopsided grin that grew on his face. "Hey, I'm sorry for being late. It's pretty easy to get lost around here," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Y/N placed a hand over her heart and let out a long breath. "Shit, Akira. Don't sneak up on me like that. Scared the crap out of me," she breathed, calming herself down. She looked away from Akira and blushed sheepishly. "Yeah, uh, I probably should've been more specific, huh? I sometimes forget how difficult to navigate this area can be for people that've never been here before..." Her expression brightened, and she scooted over, patting the spot next to her on the ground. "But hey! Thanks for showing! Have a seat."

Akira took her offer and sat down on the ground next to her. "So, do you live out here?" he asked.

The bubblegum haired girl nodded. "Yup! It's pretty far away from everything though, so it's a bit of a struggle to go anywhere in the city," she chuckled, scratching her rosy cheek shyly.

Akira felt a small crease of concern form between his eyebrows. "Yeah, I noticed. So you have to travel  _that_ far just to go to school every day? Isn't that a big hassle?" he asked, innocent curiosity mixing with his concern.

"Well, yeah...;" Y/N said, "But the city is a bit too much for my mom and I. The calmer countryside suits us far better."

Akira cocked his head to the side. "Well, I guess that makes sense." He felt a little hesitant about what he wanted to ask next, fearing it might be personal or seem rude. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable. He took a lengthy pause before speaking, mulling over the most polite way to ask his question. "If you don't mind my asking, why exactly do you live in Tokyo if you're not city people? And, uh." Akira looked away nervously. "I don't mean to sound rude, but why exactly are you here in Japan?

"What do you mean?" she questioned, her brows knitting together to form an adorably confused expression on her face.

Akira's face and voice became impassive once more, save for the drop of innocuous intrigue the edge of his voice. "Well, you're American, are you not?" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I didn't mean anything by it, just curious as to what brought your family halfway across the world."

Soft pink dusted Y/N's cheeks.  _'Cute,'_ Akira thought with a small smile. "Oh, uh, right. That," she stammered, "Y-yes, I'm originally from America." An expression that Akira couldn't quite place clouded over the girl's face. "But my older brother got a job offer at a big hospital here last year. He takes care of me and our mom, so we came with him."

"So since you have to live near the city, you chose the most secluded part of it," Akira finished.

The strange look left her face and she brightened. "Exactly!"

Akira wanted to ask her about her odd expression but decided not to push it. He may have unknowingly stumbled upon a sore subject and he didn't want to upset her. He could quell his curiosity later. Instead, he said, "Well, it sure is a beautiful area."

Y/N's smile grew wider and her eyes sparkled. "I know, isn't it?" She leaned back on her elbows and gazed out at the still water. Her voice became soft and whimsical. "It's so peaceful here, it's almost magical in a way. Like some other dimension — completely separate from the rest of the world."

Akira hummed in agreement. "I see what you mean."

Y/N flopped down onto the grass and looked up at him with a grin. "This park is my favorite place to go when I'm stressed out, or if I just need to clear my head." Her grin widened and her eyes twinkled playfully. "Plus, all the nature out here really gets the creative juices flowing."

Akira's eyes widened. "Oh, are you an artist?" That would definitely explain some of her eccentricities, even if she wasn't nearly as bad as Yusuke.

She looked up through the branches of the willow, and Akira saw her blush darken. "Something like that..." she trailed off. Akira raised an eyebrow skeptically and Y/N sighed. "I'm..... a musician. I sing and play the piano and guitar," she relinquished shyly.

_'Oh.'_ Akira wasn't expecting that. Though, if he looked closely, he could see small calluses on the tips of her fingers on her nondominant hand. A warm feeling blossomed in him as he imagined the pinkette strumming an acoustic guitar, stopping every few measures to frantically jot something down in her sheet music. The thought made him smile.  _'Yeah, that suits her,'_ he thought. "Oh, that's really cool," he said honestly, "I've always thought it would be fun to play guitar. I've just never had the time for it." He scratched the back of his head bashfully.

Y/N's eyes shined and she jolted upright. "Really?! Would you like me to teach you?" she exclaimed, smile dazzling and eyes expectant.

Akira hesitated for a moment. He hadn't expected for her to offer to teach him. He  _was_ really busy with running the Phantom Thieves, studying, and strengthening his bonds with the people in town. As much as he would like to take her up on her offer, he couldn't find any way to spin it so that playing guitar would be a useful skill in the Metaverse. He prepped himself for turning her down... but she just looked so excited. So genuinely happy that someone had taken an interest. It was obvious that she rarely got to talk to about music, so finding someone who was interested in it must've been huge to her. He couldn't just take that from her. Akira slowly felt his resolve slipping away as he stared into her innocent, dewy eyes.  _'It's not that big of a deal to do something unrelated to the Phantom Thieves every once in a while, is it? Plus, it would make her really happy.'_ Akira smiled again (he seemed to be doing that a lot recently) and nodded. "Sure. That sounds great."

Just as expected, Y/N's entire being seemed to light up with joy. For a second, Akira likened it to a dozen confetti poppers going off at once. He felt that warm feeling flutter in his chest again.  _'How cute.'_ "R-really??? Oh my gosh, I would  _love_ to teach you!!! You seem like you'd be really good at it too! In fact, I'd say it'd be a sin for me to allow your potential to remain untapped!" She abruptly stood up and crossed her arms, nodding decidedly. "It's settled then! From now on I shall be your guitar instructor!" She turned to him with a determined look in her eye as she offered her hand to him. He took it and stood up.

Akira shoved his hands into his pockets and shot her a warm look. "I'll be looking forward to it."

She beamed up at him. "Good! I have so many ideas! I'm gonna run home right now and think up a lesson plan!" She gave him a playful wink. "And you had better be prepared because I don't plan on going easy on you! Just text me whenever you want a lesson! Bye Akira! I had a great time today!" she called as she ran off, just as speedily as she had left the first time they met.

For the first time since they had seen Y/N, Morgana popped his head out of Akira's bag. "Wow, she seemed pretty fired up. Are you sure you know what you've gotten yourself into?"

Akira shook his head silently, ignoring Morgana's complaints about not even being pet once with a goofy grin that never left his face. He had  _no idea_ what he had just gotten himself into. But hey, it sure made her happy, and he found he didn't care all that much so long as that was the case. He felt just a little bit kinder after talking to Y/N about nature and music, and he felt like he understood Y/N a bit better too. Spending time with her seemed to generate more questions than answers, but that's what Akira liked about it. He'd have to schedule that guitar lesson soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Queen of Wands Confidant Rank Two_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I hope you liked this chapter! It's kind of hard to write for a mostly silent character, but I think I did well! I've decided to make this a full series, so yay! I'm planning on around 13 or 14 chapters, so be on the lookout! I'll try to update as frequently as possible, but I apologize if I'm not punctual about it. Please let me know what you think down in the comments section!!!


	3. Chapter 3

It was over two weeks after you proclaimed yourself as Akira's guitar tutor, and he had yet to schedule his first lesson. You had contacted him a couple of times in the evenings, as that was when you were free, but so far, he had only turned you down. You were starting to feel a little insecure. Had he just been humoring you when he agreed to let you teach him? What if he wasn't actually interested, but went along anyway to spare your feelings? You sighed and say down on the edge of your bed.  _'I got too excited again. If he was interested before, I probably scared him off.'_ You decided to message him again, just to see if he'd take you up on your offer. If he didn't, you'd drop it and move on.

Your phone dinged a couple moments later, signaling that he had responded. You picked up your phone and swiped the screen back open, fully expecting to see another message apologizing for not being able to make it. You were pleasantly surprised when you saw that it read,  _'Sounds good. Meeting at the same spot as before?'_

You couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across your face. You quickly shot back a reply.  _'Sure! Prepare yourself: I have no intention of going easy on you, remember? ;)'_  You realized that you hadn't gotten to see Morgana the last time you hung out, so as an afterthought you added,  _'Oh! And can you please bring your cat? I have a leash you can attach to his collar if you're afraid he'll run off! Pretty please?'_

He answered right away.  _'Sure, but no leash needed. He wouldn't be very happy about that, and he's pretty well behaved. I'll be right over.'_

You let out a little squeal at the prospect of being able to see the transfer student's adorable cat again. You sprang up from the bed, grabbed your guitar, and rushed out the door. When you got to the park you were meeting at it was nearly pitch black out. It was then that you realized that meeting outside for a guitar lesson at night might not have been the best idea. Before you could text Akira and discuss a different meeting place, however, you saw the shadow of the slender male approach you. _'Wow, he got here fast. Maybe he was expecting me to text him? Nah, don't get so full of yourself. He was probably in the area by coincidence.'_ You stood up and greeted him. "Heya, Kira! Nice to see you! You ready to get to work?" You folded your hands behind your back and grinned up at him.

His head tilted to the side and through the shadows, you could see his eyebrows furrow. "Kira?" he questioned curiously.

"Oh! Uh, I just thought it'd be a cute nickname." You looked down at the ground and felt your face heat up. "Is that not okay? I'm sorry, I just kind of assumed you wouldn't mind. I'll stop if you want."

"No, no," he said, and when you looked up you saw that he was smiling, " I like it." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "But, uh, isn't it a little dark? How am I going to be able to see what you're doing?"

You felt yourself flush darker. "Umm, yeah, I, uh, just realized that exact same problem, actually..." you mumbled, playing with your fingers.

"Well, you live around here, don't you? Can't we go to your house? If you don't mind, that is," he proposed innocently.

You felt muscles throughout your entire body tense up, hopefully not enough to be noticeable, though. Just the  _thought_ of having a boy in your house was a little overwhelming, even if it was for something as innocuous as a guitar lesson. And, well, it wasn't like you could've invited him over even if you wanted to. So, you made a different suggestion. "Oooor, I'm friends with the owner of a tea shop right around here so we could go there? She doesn't get a whole lot of customers, so she usually lets me practice there in the evenings. Plus, she's also a cat-lover, so she'll be cool with Morgana hanging around."

Akira looked like he wanted to ask you something, but his expression soon became impassive once more. "Okay, that's fine."

You smiled brightly up at him. "Great! Let's go! Just follow me!" You grabbed the boy's wrist and started pulling him along with you to the tea shop. When you looked back at him, you thought you saw a little bit of red coloring his cheeks.  _'That's odd. It's not particularly cold out, I mean, it's May. Maybe he has a cold or something?'_ you thought but decided not to ask him about it. You were a little concerned that he might be sick, but if he felt well enough to come out and see you, you wouldn't worry about it.

You arrived at the tea shop after only a minute or two of walking. "Heya, Nayoko! Just here to practice again. Hope you don't mind I brought a friend," you greeted the neat looking woman behind the counter as you walked in. Without waiting for a reply, you immediately dragged Akira to a booth in the back of the quaint little shop.

Nayoko sighed and shook her head. She made her way over to the table the two of you were sat at, as there were no other customers in the shop. "I don't suppose I could convince you to buy something this time? This  _is_ still a business, you know," she said, not even taking notice of the boy or his cat that had just wriggled its way out of his bag.

You slung an arm around the back of the booth and smiled up at her lazily. "You know what, Nayoko? Yes, yes you could. My friend here has yet to have the pleasure of sampling the finest tea Tokyo has to offer, and I would hate to leave him so deprived."

Nayoko's face remained blank. "Flattery will get you nowhere. What will you be having?"

You looked over at Akira. "So, what would you like? My treat."

Akira's expression became troubled. "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly let you do that. Not when you're teaching me guitar for practically nothing."

You waved your hand flippantly in the air, dismissing his concerns. "Nonsense! I'm buying you tea, not a five-course meal. And besides! My payment is getting to spend time with Morgana! Isn't that right, little guy?" you said, scratching Morgana under the chin. He began to purr like a car engine.

Akira still looked a little distraught, but he relented. "Okay, but next time I'm buying." Your heart thumped loudly.  _'He's already decided that there'll be a next time!'_ "But, uh, I'm not much of a tea person," he continued, rubbing the back of his neck, "Why don't you pick something out that you think I might like?"

You raised your eyebrows and leaned your elbows on the table. "Oh, really? That's a shame. It's my favorite drink."

He ducked his head bashfully  ~~ _(a very cute look for him)_~~ , and explained, "It's not that I  _dislike_ it, I just don't drink it very often. And, well, you tend to develop a taste for coffee when you live in a cafe."

Your eyes widened a little. You think that was the first real, personal detail about his life he had ever told you.  _'Interesting. The mystery boy becomes a little less mysterious.'_ "You live in a cafe? That's kinda cool, actually." You grinned mischievously and leaned forward. "So, are you like a master barista or something?" Morgana meowed as if to confirm your assumption.

He rolled his eyes, but the amused grin painted on his face as he did so told you that he wasn't really annoyed. "I wouldn't call myself a  _master,_ but my friends say I'm pretty good."

Nayoko cleared her throat pointedly, effectively interrupting your conversation. You felt more than a little sheepish for having kept her waiting so long. "Oh, uh, sorry, Nayoko. I'll have the lemon chamomile, please. And I think he will have..." You looked down at the menu for a second. "Your signature black tea blend." You looked to Akira for confirmation, and he nodded pleasantly.

A very small smile cracked Nayoko's impassive mask. "Excellent choices." She departed into the kitchen, but you could still hear her when she called out, "I'll expect some lovely music to start being made sometime soon. Maybe you'll attract some customers."

You didn't bother reminding her that there was no way anyone would walk in so close to closing time. You had a lesson to get to! You grabbed your guitar and slid into the other side of the booth so that you were sitting next to Akira. "Alright! Let's get started! The first thing you'll need to know is how to hold a pick," you said, pulling yours out of your pocket, "You'll want to hold it between your thumb and middle finger like so. It can be a little awkward at first, but you'll get the hang of it. I could go on and on about different kinds of picks and what thicknesses you'll wanna use, but it's not all that important right now."

You gave him the pick and prompted him to hold it as you had done, which he did without difficulty. You continued your lesson by showing him how to tune the guitar which took a little bit more effort, but he'd get better at that as he trained his ear and became more proficient with the instrument. You found Akira to be an incredibly good student who listened attentively to your directions. If he wasn't interested in music, then he sure was good at pretending to be. But the diligent way he followed your each and every instruction (no matter how odd or obscure it might be) and the genuinely curious look in his eyes when he wanted you to explain something further disproved that theory.

At some point, Nayoko returned with your drinks and a plate of cookies. You gave her a questioning look, but her only explanation was that it was only natural to show extra courtesy to a new customer. You knew that it was just her way of being nice to your friend, and you appreciated it. Akira seemed to enjoy the drink you picked out for him, and you gave yourself a mental pat on the back for making a good choice.

You taught him two simple chord shapes, which he figured out fairly easily. However, you noticed a bit of an issue when he attempted to use them together.

"Okay, so you seem to be picking up the chords pretty well, which is great," you commented, indicating for him to stop playing, "but there is a little bit of hesitation in your strumming as you change between them. It's a very common mistake, but we want to get you out of that habit as quickly as possible. Ideally, you want your strumming to be constant so that the music flows. Here, let me show you." You scooted closer to him and began to snake your arm around his torso.

Akria jumped at the sudden contact. The redness that you thought you had seen earlier returned to his face.  _'Wow, maybe he really is a little sick.'_ You couldn't be bothered by that very much, though, as your mind was currently in music mode.

You grinned at him as you placed your hand over his own at the body of the guitar. "No need to be so jumpy. I don't bite," you teased," I'm just going to guide your hand as you strum to help you get used to changing chords without stopping. Just start whenever."

He took a breath and began. You did just as you said you would, and every time you felt him try to stop as he switched chords, you (quite literally) forced his hand not to. After doing that for a little while, you released his hand and let him do it on his own. He was still a little shaky, but it was much better than before. You felt delighted that your technique managed to help him.

You stopped him, deciding that that was enough. "Okay, that was a lot better! I think that's probably enough for today. Next time I'm going to teach you a bit more complex chord, and with those three you'll be able to do your first song. The sooner you get a guitar of your own, the better. For now, though, just practice going over the hand shapes and the strumming motion without stopping. Like a very detailed and accurate air guitar," you instructed, waving your hands around animatedly.

Akira smirked and rested his head in one of his hands, leaned towards you with a playful glint in his eye. "Aww. So, you won't be lending me yours? And here I was hoping I'd be able to freeload off of you."

"Oh, hell no," you responded, not even blinking, "This is my baby. No way I'm letting my baby come home with some strange delinquent." Your eyes glistened with mirth and a similar smirk to his played at your lips.

"Fair enough," he relented, shrugging his shoulders. You laughed heartily at his own willingness to agree with you. He must have found your laughter infections, as he started letting out snickers of his own. Once again, you were struck by how nice it was to laugh with him. It just felt so natural, like you'd been doing it for years. You found it hard to believe that you had only really known him for around three weeks. He already felt like an old friend. And it didn't hurt that his smooth, low voice sounded  _so_ nice when he laughed.

Your laughter died down and you saw Akira's dark eyes grow wide as they darted towards the clock in the corner of the shop. He abruptly stood up and grabbed his bag, allowing Morgana to jump back in. "Oh, wow, it's getting pretty late. My guardian might not let be back out at night if I don't get home soon and close up shop." He grinned warmly at you. "I had a really great time today. I'll be looking forward to next time."

You stood up as well and mimicked his smile. "I did too!" you chirped. You placed your hands on your hips and raised an eyebrow, smile becoming teasing. "Just try to make it a bit sooner than two weeks from now, 'kay? You had me worried I'd scared you off."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I was planning on contacting you sooner, but I'm just  _really_ busy."

You chuckled. "A likely story. Anyways, have a safe trip home, Kira, and be sure to practice! If you keep up with it, I guarantee you'll be a pro in no time!"

He gave you a soft smile. "Thanks. You be safe too. See you tomorrow." He waved goodbye and ducked out of the shop.

As you packed up your guitar, Nayoko appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Finally. I was starting to think the two of you were planning on living here."

"If only I could, Nayoko, if only I could," you said, sighing dramatically.

The older woman stood behind the counter drying a pot, pointedly not acknowledging your theatrics. "So, who was that boy?" The faint trace of a grin cracked over her face. "I didn't think you had  _friends,_ let alone a boyfriend."

You sputtered, almost choking on saliva and sending you into a coughing fit. Once you were able to recollect yourself you countered, "Okay, for starters, he is  _not_ my boyfriend. He's just a friend from school who wanted to learn guitar, so I offered to teach him. And secondly, what do you think  _you_ are?"

She didn't miss a beat. "A very inconvenienced acquaintance," she deadpanned.

"Wow, love you too, Nayoko." You leaned up against the counter and gushed, "Come on, you  _looooove_ me. Why else would you let me practice in your shop without buying anything so often?"

"Because I know how your brother can be. And, believe it or not, you are a very good musician and I've had multiple people drop in just to listen to you play."

"R-really?!" you exclaimed, incredulous.

"Yes, really," she said, sounding more than a little annoyed. Her voice softened, however as she said, "Now, you get on home. Your mother will be worried if you stay out much later. You know stress isn't good for her health."

You nodded, making your way towards the door. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll get right on home. See ya later, Nayoko!"

Before you could exit the store, she called out to you. "Oh, and Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

She hesitated for a moment, looking conflicted. Her voice was quiet as if she was afraid of someone overhearing her. "......Please stay safe."

You felt your features harden. You nodded. "I will, thanks," you said before leaving the store.

You tried not to think about what Nayoko said, and instead focused on the wonderful time you had with Akira on the way home. You found it difficult to keep your mind off of him, actually. You hadn't had that much fun with another person in a long while. There was just something about Akira that made you feel... comfortable. Like you could tell him anything.

You decided that it was a nice feeling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Queen of Wands Confidant Rank Three_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am very proud to say that I was able to crank this one out in only two days, even though it took me a bit to get to it. My hand really hurts as a result, though ;-;. Please tell me what you think down in the comments! I live for them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so SO sorry for not updating sooner!!!! My summer has been so incredibly busy and I've finally found a spare moment to finish this chapter! Even though it's late, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think down in the comments, and enjoy!

Akira decided to schedule his next guitar lesson with Y/N only three days after the first one, having enjoyed the time with the pink-haired girl far too much to stay away for long. That, and it was very difficult to practice without an instrument of his own. There was a beat-up looking one for sale at the junk shop by Leblanc that he was looking at, but he was pretty sure Y/N would have a stroke and/or punch him if he tried to come to a lesson with such a decrepit guitar.

It was a little after school and Y/N had already left the building, but Akira sent her a text asking if she was free for a lesson. The last one took place in the evening, but he figured it couldn't hurt to ask now. She responded immediately with instructions to meet her at the tea shop and to bring Morgana with him. He couldn't fight the happy grin that grew on his face at her instant acceptance as he quickly made his way out of the classroom.

Morgana read the message over Akira's shoulder and made a noise as close to a snort as a cat can make. "You _sure_ seem happy about that lesson. You're the leader of the Phantom Thieves! You don't have time for stuff like that!" Morgana nagged. His tone gained a teasing lilt and he flicked his tail. "Ooooor, are you just happy to see  _her?"_

Akira scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I  _am_ allowed to have a life outside of the Phantom Thieves, you know. And of course I'm happy to see my friend! What's your problem, anyway? You don't say anything when I hang out with my other friends. And not to mention, you like her too!" He countered.

"Th-that's besides the point!" Morgana stuttered with a huff. Akira was positive that if cats could blush, he would've been. He smirked.  _'Hit the nail right on the head.'_ Morgana continued, "Your other friends inadvertently help the Phantom Thieves! You  _can not_ tell me that playing guitar is a useful skill for phantom thievery in  _any way."_

Akira shrugged his shoulders. "Nope," he stated. "But it's fun and I enjoy it. Let's just say it makes me more charming," he continued, smirking playfully.

"That's not a real—!"

"Hey, Akira! What's up? Up for some training today?" The complaining feline was cut off by Ryuji, who trotted up to them before they could leave the building.

"Oh, hey Ryuji. Sorry, I can't today. I've got plans," Akira said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, that's cool! What kind of plans?" Ryuji asked curiously. His eyes grew wide as if he had suddenly realized something. "Dude, do you have a date with a girl or something?!" he exclaimed, grabbing Akira's shoulders emphatically.

Akira detached Ryuji's hands from his shoulders and took a step back to preserve his personal space. "I wouldn't call it a  _date,_ but a girl in my class is giving me guitar lessons."

"Really? That's super cool! Dude, you're gonna be a total chick magnet! Chicks  _dig_ guitar players!" Ryuji yelled just a little too loudly for Akira's taste.

Akira gave a small, sheepish chuckle, feeling a soft warmth flood his face. "I don't know about  _that,_ but it is fun."

Morgana grumbled, "But totally useless."

Akira roughly shoved Morgana's head back into his backpack. "Shut up, cat. We have to get going. See you, Ryuji," he said, waving to Ryuji.

 "See ya, man!" Ryuji echoed.

After many subway lines and a  _lot_ of walking, Akira and Morgana finally reached their destination: Nayoko's tea shop. Being just a little bit late and not wanting to leave Y/N waiting any longer than she already had been, Akira rushed into the quaint store. He scanned the room for his friend and immediately spotted a mop of pink hair at the corner booth. He felt himself smile and trotted over. "Sorry I'm late. I was delayed a little bit," he said once he reached the table.

Y/N looked up with big eyes, as she had been absorbed in writing something before he approached her. Her face instantly lit up like the sun in a bright and cheery smile when she saw Akira. "Heya, Kira! No worries — you didn't leave me waiting long," she greeted sunnily, "Here, sit down." She scooted over and patted the seat next to her.

Akira took her invitation and released Morgana from his cloth confines. He meowed angrily but seemed to not be able to stay mad once Y/N started scratching his wars. Akira looked at the notebook Y/N had been scribbling in previously. "What are you writing?" he asked curiously, resting his head on one of his hands.

A light rose bloomed over her cheeks and she ducked her head in an uncharacteristic display of shyness. "Oh, uh, just a song I've been working on..." she mumbled timidly, not making eye contact.

Akira's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, you write your own music?" A wide grin stretched across his features. "That's  _really_ impressive," he said honestly.

Y/N's head whipped back up. "R-really? You think so?"

Akira gave her a short nod. "Yeah. That's really cool. I imagine it's not easy," he said, still smiling. She was so  _interesting._ Akira loved how he always managed to uncover a new layer to her personality each time they met — and how she always managed to provide new and interesting discoveries for him. The thought made his grin grow wider.

Her blush deepened as she met his eyes, seeing his sincerity. "W-well, thank you," she said quietly. Her bright beam returned as she abruptly shifted gears. "So! Let's get started! Have you gotten yourself a guitar yet?"

Akira shifted his gaze sheepishly. "Uh, no, not yet. I'm saving up though," he said.

"Oh, well that's fine!" Y/N chirped, "It's only been three days after all — I was just exceeded my expectations." She winked playfully. "You can use mine again. Now, on with the lesson!"

From that point on Y/N was fully absorbed in the lesson. During their first lesson, Akira had been pleasantly surprised to learn that she was actually a fairly good teacher if a bit eccentric in her methods at times. She explained things well and always made sure he was keeping up. It was an almost startling shift from the quirky and bubbly nature she usually displayed.

It was this diversity that made Akira so eager to see her, he supposed. He felt like he could have spent years with her and still not know everything her eclectic personality had to offer.

Just as she had promised last time, Y/N taught him a third chord, this one requiring a bit more dexterity to pull off. Even so, Akira was fairly used to working with his hands due to making infiltration tools, so he managed. Y/N deemed his ability to play the chord acceptable and began to teach him a very simple song using the three chords she had taught him. This part was a little more challenging, as Akira had almost no experience playing music whatsoever, but he was able to make it through at least. He must've done something right, though, because Y/N's eyes sparkled, and her dazzling smile was so wide it almost looked painful.  _'How cute,'_ he thought, smiling to himself.

"Good, good!" she said enthusiastically, "You've done a lot of good work! I think that's probably enough for today." Akira felt his heart sink at having to end his time with Y/N so quickly. "Howeeeeever," she continued, "I still have time before I have to get home, so how about karaoke? To celebrate your success in learning your first song!"

Akira couldn't have agreed fast enough. "Sure! That sounds fun. But  _I'm_ paying this time," he said with a playful smirk.

"Fine by me! Well then, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of the shop, calling out to Nayoko to watch her guitar for her (to which her only response was an irritated grumble). Y/N was practically bouncing up and down with excitement all during the subway ride. Well, she did mention that she liked to sing before.  _'She really is too cute,'_ Akira couldn't help but think.

Once they got to the karaoke parlor Y/N immediately signed herself up to sing a song. There were still a couple of people lined up to sing before her, so she returned to the booth that she and Akira were sitting in. "Kira, Kira, Kira! You've  _got_ to sing a duet with me! You've just  _got to!"_ she exclaimed, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

Akira felt his face heat up. He looked to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, um, I don't really... sing," he said hesitantly.

In response, Y/N looked up at him with an expression that could only be described as "puppy dog eyes." And  _damn_ were they convincing. Her eyes were dazzling already, but when they were staring up at him so big and round and wet and pleadingly......... Oh, he just couldn't find it in himself to refuse her. "...Oh, alright," he relented with a sigh.

"Yay! Oh, thank you so so  _so_ much, Kira! I bet you'll sound great!" She swung her arms around his neck and planted a big fat kiss on his cheek. "Oh! It's my turn! I'll sign us up to go next!" And off to the stage she went, Leaving Akira slightly slack-jawed and unsure of what exactly had just happened.

Morgana sauntered out onto the table in front of him, flicking his tail to and fro with what Akira wore was a smirk. "Well,  _somebody_ sure seems to like you," he taunted, his tone nothing less than shit-eating.

Akira fought back the soft warmth that had spread over his cheeks and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Oh, shut it, Morgana. She's about to start."

"That seemed an awful lot like avoiding the questio—"

 Akira cut Morgana off with a quick  _"Shh!"_ right as the music to Y/N's song began. She stepped onto the stage, microphone in hand, and looked just about as comfortable as can be. The music was soft and smooth, and she swayed to the beat as she awaited her entrance. She opened her mouth, took a breath, and  _sang._ From the moment the sound passed through her lips, Akira found himself utterly enraptured, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open like an absolute, paste-eating idiot. He had never,  _never,_ heard anybody sound like that. Her voice was low and smooth, like a bittersweet dark chocolate mixed with rich, velvety honey. Her eyes were shut gently and she swayed and moved and  _performed._ The melancholic melody of the song seemed to contrast with everything that Akira knew about the sweet and sunny girl, but somehow... somehow it felt  _right_ that she was singing it. When her mouth finally closed and the last chord of the song rang through the parlor, Akira immediately mourned the loss of the heavenly sound. He was only aware of the pin-drop silence in the room when it was broken by the sound of raucous applause.

Y/N smiled shyly and gave a short bow, the sweetest of blushed adorning her plush cheeks. She made her way to the table with Akira and Morgana, waving to the still cheering crowd graciously as she did so. Akira remembered to close his mouth right as she approached and he sat up ram-rod straight. Since when was he so tense? There was no reason to be — it was just Y/N, the same Y/N he had walked in with. After seeing her perform, however, he felt as though he were seeing her in a new light.  _ ~~(A prominently rose-colored one).~~_

She seemed to shake off her temporary bashfulness as she bounced into the booth beside Akira. "Soooo, what did ya think?" She lilted bubbly.

Akira stared at her dumbly for a moment before snapping to attention. "...Hm? Oh! Yeah, you... you were... you were amazing," he finally stammered out.

Y/N stuck out her bottom lip in an adorable little pout. "Oh, boo. Pay attention when I'm talking to you, Kira!" she whined half-heartedly. She perked up right away and continued, "Anyhow, it's our turn after the guy up there right now finishes, so we should be ready!" She pumped her fist in the air enthusiastically.

 Akira felt a small bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck and coughed into his fist nervously. "O-oh, um, yeah. I guess we are. I'm nowhere near as good as you, though."

Y/N pushed his shoulder playfully. "Oh, don't be like that! I'm sure you'll be great! You have a lot of musical promise, you know!" she said, winking at him.

Akira's face heated up almost imperceptively. "Uh, well thank you," he said clumsily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Morgana giving him a smug look and he shot him a glare. _'Damn cat.'_

Y/N didn't seem to notice the silent battle between the two and shot up from her seat. "It's our turn now! C'mon, c'mon, c'moooon!" she exclaimed, tugging Akira out of his seat by his sleeve.

 _'What on earth have I gotten myself into?'_ he thought as Y/N more or less dragged him up to the stage. He stood next to her awkwardly, feeling expectant eyes on him. Now, Akira by no means had stage fright, but standing on stage next to someone so skilled and talented as Y/N had proven to be was  _pretty_ intimidating. 

The music began, and Akira was happy to hear that it was a song he actually knew. However, he was surprised (and a little embarrassed) to find that it was an  _incredibly_ cheesy love song.  _'Well, it's not like there's a lot of guy/girl duets that aren't romantic,'_ he reasoned to himself, but the heat in his cheeks persisted.

Y/N began to sing, and the two of them went back and forth throughout the whole song. Y/N didn't seem embarrassed at all, to Akira's surprise. In fact, she looked pretty into it, her eyes holding the exact glimmer of the lovestruck girl described in the song. Akira tried his best to keep up, but he wasn't the greatest actor in the world, and even if he was he doubted he could've compared to her. Y/N just took to the stage like a fish to water. Akira almost felt like he was intruding somehow by being up there with her — like it was _her_ special moment.

Once the song ended and the polite applause had died down Akira and Y/N returned to their table. Akira could practically hear the shit-eating grin on Morgana's face when they sat back down. He'd have to deal with that later but for now, he'd need his energy for entertaining Y/N, who practically had stars in her eyes. "Oh my gosh you sound so gooooood!!! I knew it!" she exclaimed, shaking him emphatically.

Akira gave a short laugh at her excitement. "Thanks, but you were the one who really stole the show."

With whiplash-inducing speed, Y/N was back to her shy persona. _'She's been doing that a lot recently,'_ Akira thought. "R-really? You think I'm good?" she asked sweetly, a soft blush dusting her face.

Akira smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You have a very beautiful voice," he confirmed."

He could see dark red bloom all the way from her neck to the tips of her ears in an almost comical fashion. She sat up stick straight and squeaked, "Th-thank you...!"

Akira couldn't stifle the chuckle that bubbled up out of his throat. She was just way too adorable. Soon enough Y/N joined in and they were both laughing like they had just heard the funniest joke ever. Akira felt a bit kinder after making Y/N have such a good time. And, you know, as cute as it was when Y/N was shy and embarrassed, Akira thought she looked best when her features were all scrunched up in bubbly, uncontrollable laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Queen of Wands Confidant Rank Four_


End file.
